


Bliss (part two)

by Querion



Series: Struggles [11]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, See Bliss part one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 11:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Polar bears make love.





	Bliss (part two)

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not proceed reading if you are repulsed by polar bears making love to each other. If you do like the story then by all means continue reading. If you like it please drop me a line to show your appreciation and a kudos.
> 
> OK, so i went overboard with the word count. I realised that if i had stuck to the word count (100 words) then i would not have described the love scene as clearly as i did (that`s my excuse anyway ;) )
> 
> Thanks :)

" _Yes, my love. I`ll do whatever you want me to."_ The older bear, still hovering over her partner, looked down in her beloved`s face. Pale blue eyes met her blue gray ones. Nzuri was panting. Her swollen abdomen was pleasant to lay on. Vyeo rested her head there and felt the baby kick. It seemed to approve of their joining.

_"Fuck me. Hard! Stick your tongue inside of me!"_ The desperate bear in heat sobbed. Vyeo recognised the order and did just that. 

The older female slowly entered her partner. Her long tongue felt warm to Nzuri causing the young bear to whimper shiver in delight. Vyeo started a slow in and out motion. She built up speed then abruptly withdrew all the way. She then gently licked at the engorged clitoris above the entrance.

 

Soon Vyeo was sucking at it feverishly, guided by the welcoming sounds her lover made, she knew that she was doing the right thing. Nzuri`s eyes were tightly shut in concentration. She relished all the pleasure but soon there was a build up of immense pleasurable sensation which soon burst out of her as her whole body spasm over and over again in pure bliss.

Vyeo continued to lick the clit but had considerably slowed down her actions. She gently licked up all the offering of pleasure her lover had given her and kissed the area fondly. She then lay down next to Nzuri and placed her muzzle right next to her pregnant lover`s and closed her eyes. 

Nzuri licked her lover`s mouth and tasted her own juices on it. It inflamed her again and she growled.

 

_"Easy, Love. I need to recharge my batteries."_ Vyeo said, eyes still shut. Nzuri noted laughter in her lover`s tone but she too closed her eyes and relaxed her body.


End file.
